Lockdown
Notes * This is a collab between TheRogue12, GlitchedCreepy, and PurpleTheUnicorn. * This is an unfinished pasta. Chapter 1: The Dungeon Purple's POV Me and my brother, Rogue, were playing Minecraft, but one day, we fell into a trapdoor, which led to a dungeon, it was pretty dark at first, but it got lighter. I saw a girl fall down here, I recognized her, it was Creepy. There was some kind of creature in the game, it had green eyes. We started running since we were freaked out, we saw that it had some bloody, long, sharp claws. We were basically trapped in that dungeon, I heard that who goes in there never comes back, I knew we were the next victims. Creepy's POV So, I was walking when I fell into a trapdoor, I saw two boys among the darkness. I knew it was Rogue and Purple, we talked for a bit when we saw a weird creature with green eyes, we ran because we got really freaked out. We then saw the creature had claws, they were really long. Purple then said he knew we were the next victims. I decided to take a breath for a minute, we all decided to hide, so we breathed silently. Suddenly, I accidently coughed and we had to start running again, we stopped but he was far behind us anyway. Rogue's POV Well, it all started as any normal day would, playing with my brother, Purple in Minecraft. We were out gathering resources when something pushed us and we fell through some sort of weird trapdoor. We had a look around the room we had fallen into. It looked a lot like a stronghold, some sort of "dungeon", it was made of stone bricks, some mossy, some broken. We saw a girl, we recognized her as Creepy. I turned around. Some sort of creature like nothing I had ever seen before stood there behind me. It's eyes were a glowing green, it's claws were massive, it's body shaping was something like a man, but worse. It was trapped behind some iron bars, we thought we were safe until it smashed at them with their claws and escaped, terrified, all three of us ran through the dungeon. When Purple saw it he had said we were going to be his next victims, and I knew he was right. We ran through the dungeon, it was like a labyrinth - long and seemingly endless, everything looked the same. We eventually all decided to take a breath for a moment. Creepy accidently coughed, so we had to run again to avoid being caught by that… thing. Eventually we stopped again. It looks like we're going to be in this place for a long time. Chapter 2: The Thing Purple's POV We saw some skeletons, along with some decayed dead people, when we got a chance to see the monster, it had pale skin and is bald, the teeth was so sharp and bloody, and blood came out of it’s eyes, after we got a close look at it, we kept running, we heard some screaming, gunshots, and choking sounds, static was in the background, the room then started shaking and the floor then collapsed, we fell into a new room. It was full of dead bodies, we just kept running, then we stopped at a pool of lava, we walked on a bridge, it was also collapsing so we had to run quicker, we made it across the bridge, but barely. Rogue's POV We looked around and saw some skeletons, slumped against the walls along with the decayed bodies of the dead. We also saw the monster for a minute before running again. It's skin was pale as ever, it was completely bald, the teeth were sharp and dripping with blood, blood dripped from it's eyes. I will never get that image out of my head. We ran again, this dungeon seems endless. We could hear screams, gunshots, choking and static in the background. The floor below us broke, like it was too weak to our weight. We fell into a new room, it was full with corpses, their bodies smeared in blood, faces of terror permanently on those bodies. But there was no time to stick around, why would we anyway? We had to run for our lives. Questions rushed through my mind as I ran. Who built this place? What was that thing? Who where these people before they died? We stopped at a lava pool, there was a wooden bridge streaking across it, but it started to collapse as we went across it, so we had to run very fast, we only just made it across. I looked at something behind Purple and Creepy. I was speechless. They looked at me while I gazed at what I saw, I finally was able to point behind them and say the words "Behind you..." They turned around and saw what I saw - an engraving in the wall saying "I am Lockdown. You cannot escape me you puny children. Soon you will be mine..." Creepy screamed, this attracted the creature's - which was apparently called "Lockdown" - attention. He ran towards us as we dashed through the dungeon, there was this pile of chests, or "crates". I picked one up hoping it would harm it. It didn't - it did the opposite, it became faster in fact. Creepy looked at me and told me not to give it attention as it appeared to make it faster. Who was this creature that went by the name of Lockdown and what did he want? Eventually we lost him and found ourselves facing three different ways to go. Creepy's POV So, we looked around and we saw decaying skeletons, slumped against the wall. Then, the monster appeared again, it's skin was pale and it's eyes were dripping with blood. It was really horrible, we ran again, the dungeon seemed... never ending. We heard screams, gunshots and choking, but i'm sure I heard a bit of TV static. The floor suddenly broke, i fell and landed on my knees, lucky I didn't break my bones. We were in a new room full of corpses, decaying. Rotten, decaying corpses. I suddenly ran, I could hear the creature. Rogue was confused, I could feel it. We stopped at a pool of lava and ran across the bridge, we barely made it. Lucky we did. Rogue then looked... scared. He said the words, stuttering. ``Behind you..`` I looked. I screamed. Suddenly, the monster heard us and we all ran again, we nearly slipped into a stack of crates but Rogue picked a crate up and threw it at this creature, this monster. It made it faster, so I said ``Don't give it attention, it'll make it faster.`` Chapter 3: The Trap Purple’s POV I choose to go through one way, it activated a boulder, so we ran for our lives, blood was pouring into the room, dead bodies were trying to trip us, we could hear screams, but it wasn't just screaming, it was the screams of me and Rogue’s family, Creepy also heard her family screaming, we saw our families dead body, it was so disturbing, each of us cried, but we knew we had to run, I felt so angry about what Lockdown did, we finally fell into the right way, we were relieved, but sad for our family. Rogue's POV We chose to go straight ahead, one of us must've accidently triggered some sort of trap because a boulder started coming down the corridor after us, blood was pouring into the room like a river, we could hear horrific screams, the screams of our families, bloodied corpses decorated the endless corridors. We saw our families' dead bodies, it was a horrific sight. I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't help but cry, the others did too. We continued to run, Purple had a mixture of aggression and sadness on his face, I did too. Lockdown will pay for this, I swear it. We fell down into another room eventually, we walked over some rocks, Creepy tripped on one and shouted I looked at her "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" was her response, she got up and we continued to run until we came to stop at a pool of acid. I looked around. I saw a chest. I opened it. Inside was a book. It was titled "You are mine" and the author was "Lockdown" I opened it. The writing was all in blood. I read it out loud to Creepy and Purple "To find a way out, you must find the key before I capture you, many challenges await you in the maze, but soon you will fail and will be mine..." Creepy's POV So, we chose to go one way and it activated a boulder, we ran away and blood poured into the room, it was disgusting. Dead bodies tried to trip me and Purple while Rogue was somehow avoiding the bodies. We then heard screams, but it wasn't screams you hear everyday.. it was my family and Purple and Rogue's family. It was really disturbing, we all teared up but we knew we had to stay safe. Purple looked really angry and sad. I was upset and annoyed what Lockdown did. We finally fell the right way, I was very sad. Then, we walked over rocks, I tripped and I shouted. We all ran again when we stopped at a pool of acid. We were worried, Lockdown was very close..Category:TheRogue12 Category:GlitchedCreepy Category:PurpleTheUnicorn Category:Collabs Category:Unfinished